


Orange

by exosquiche (Exosquiche)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Fashion Designer Byun Baekhyun, Gambling, M/M, Singer Zhang Yi Xing|Lay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exosquiche/pseuds/exosquiche
Summary: Fashion Designer Baekhyun designing Yixing's met gala outfit. No I didn't plan enough for this fic🤣
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Breathe

Yixing was staring out the window of his car watching scenes zoom by as his eyes burned from lack of sleep; his mind was groggy. He leaned back and closed his eyes, breathing deeply his chest rising and falling as he heard the voice of Audrey Hepburn singing Moon River; drifting from the front of the car. 

He was going for a meeting but he couldn't bother to dress up unless he was going in front of the camera; he was wearing a white Calvin Klein T-shirt along with blue jeans. He was meeting a designer who'd also be his stylist for the Met Gala. 

As the thoughts crossed his mind he pulled out his Mac from his bag to learn more about the person. He typed "Byun Baekhyun" In the search bar and opened the images of the search. The first picture he was greeted by was of a man in silk blue clothes and short brown hair. His hands and neck were adorned by simple yet beautiful Jewelry. 

He scrolled down to see simple hoodies and Tees in Vibrant colours. A particular grey hoodie with clouds caught his eyes that he put in his cart. He wonders how someone who designs Street wear was asked to design for something as pompous as the Met Gala the theme of which this year was camp.

The car came to a stop, he closed his Mac book as the driver opened the door for him to get out. He came to the front desk and said his name. A female assistant was called and asked to accompany him to the 5th floor of the building. He was lead to a white room which was mostly empty except for a chair.

He was asked to wait there and the girl had left in a hurry. 5 mins, 10 mins, 20 mins; the clock couldn't move slower for Yixing who had checked all his social networking sites but felt restless as his time was being wasted; he was staring at the door for so long, over and over that when it opened he flinched. 

" Sorry oh my god I was so late-" The man who Yixing assumes to be Byun Baekhyun but with blond hair and softer features probably due to the lack for makeup, started rambling.   
"I'm sorry, " He said again. Stopping Baekhyun whose eyes were wide with surprise.   
"I can't work with you if you're gonna be so unprofessional. I don't even know why you'd want to be my designer when you specialise in street wear and not Haute couture, " 

Baekhyun's face changed from shock to disbelief to being offended as Yixing continued. 

" I... I've worked nonstop for a whole week Yi- I mean Mr. Zhang. Please forgive me for the delay I'll make it up to you, just look at the designs please? " 

Baekhyun stared at him pleadingly waiting for an answer. Instead Yixing reaches for the door and leaves the room Baekhyun following behind.

" Don't leave don't leave don't leave-" He babbled while following Yixing who made way for him. 

" I'll follow your lead, " Baekhyun moves forward and they come to a white door. He opens it and is immediately invited by a beautiful fragrance; he notices a diffuser which must be the source, the room is well lit; as the sunshine pours from the huge window that shows the landscape of the city. There are multiple dressed mannequins and Baekhyun is standing beside one of them with a mug in his hand. He moves to him and Baekhyun starts explaining

" So I uh this is one of my favourite pieces it's made of tissue silk fabric, it's quite flowy I'd probably extend it more, if you're comfortable walking in it; it's camp after all, " Lay touches the piece it's beautiful in it's maroon and baby blue hues, it's very traditional with a turquoise bow at the waist. Baekhyun nervously sips from his mug while looking at him examine the outfit. 

" It's nice, " Yixing says genuinely a little loss for words. 

"Ok so the next piece took me the longest" baekhyun says as he lifts a veil. 

" I hand painted it and the colours are very light so I don't want to uh ruin it. " Yixing stares intently, this piece was crafted with love and care, beautiful red and white roses on green fabric hand painted with silver and gold dusting on the crevices. It's more modern as it's a suit but it has a unique touch to it. 

Baekhyun seems pleased by his reactions, he's smiling as he reveals the third outfit handing Yixing the mug he was sipping from and taking out a notepad and pen. 

" So this was the outfit that made me want to work with you in the first place, " He said jumping a little as he showed the drawing. Its a long dress and it had squiggles everywhere. Yixing unconsciously took a sip from the mug and grimaced. 

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, " Baekhyun said taking the cup from him. 

"What is that? " Yixing questioned getting used to the taste. 

" It's red bull? I think? I don't know I haven't slept in days, " Baekhyun says confused. 

" No it's clear like water but it doesn't taste like it, " Yixing says swirling the liquid 

" You know what show me the third one, " Yixing says changing the topic and putting the mug on the table. He's more relaxed as Baekhyun reveals the third outfit. 

"It's red sheer fabric with gold embroidered in it. I made a headpiece for it as well, "  
" I like this one the most, " Yixing says marvelling at it. 

It looks luxurious and he thinks it fits him the best, not to say he can't see himself wearing the rest either. Baekhyun claps a little; grinning from ear to ear. Yixing looks at his watch which says 2pm and he hasn't had anything in hours. He asks Baekhyun if he'd like to join him for lunch and Baekhyun agrees.


	2. Are You...?

" So you're gonna attend the event with me right? " Yixing says fixing his seat as he sat opposite to a Baekhyun, who's a lot more comfortable than he was a few minutes ago. 

" Yes? I thought you were already informed about this, " The waiter places a menu between them and Baekhyun reaches for it, most inhibitions gone. He looks tired but still radiant in the bright afternoon.

The restaurant they're at isn't too fancy; but it's not humble either. Everything is pristine and white as the walls reflect the sunlight enough to light the room but not to irritate the customers. 

"I was. Have you selected what you're gonna wear? " Yixing tries continue the conversation, he hates awkward silences but Baekhyun doesn't seem to mind it at all as he takes his time to answer the question after closing the menu. 

" Hmm I have designs but I don't think it's important enough for me to stand out, which I will anyways but you're my muse here. You need to be the brightest star and I'll only be the shadow, "

Baekhyun says smiling a little, he seems pleased with himself Yixing notices. It's like something flipped inside Baekhyun; the moment they were out of the building. He's heard about people being different in their professional and personal lives but this... It's so unusual that he just sits and stares till he's snapped out of the trance when Baekhyun asks, 

" What would you like to order? "

Yixing's been to this restaurant countless times, it's one of his favourite places in this area so seeing himself stumble is odd for him too.

Baekhyun's phone rings and he excuses himself to the restroom, Yixing orders and waits. 

" I've already ordered, " Yixing says. 

" Good, and now we wait, " Baekhyun says still on his phone typing something. 

"Have you been to Las Vegas? " Baekhyun talks first this time.

" I have but it was something work related. Why do you ask? "

" Wanted to know what you did for fun. You're rich and famous yet you don't seem to have any guilty pleasures, "

"Well these kinds of things are usually hidden don't you think? " Yixing asks challenging him a little. 

"I don't think you're necessarily wrong. I do tend to be busy with work on most days building my-"

"Your empire, Sharing ur art all that, " Baekhyun completes the sentence waving a hand.   
" What about you Byun? What do you do for fun? "  
"Games, they're my favourite. Video games, board games, card games. Life is a kind of game too. Just more complex and you don't have a choice but to play, "

Baekhyun smiled with childlike innocence and Yixing more perplexed than ever, wondered what he was getting into. 

"Speaking of which there will be game night this Sunday at my place. Wanna join? "

"Game night?" Yixing chuckled. 

" I'm sorry I'll have to decline. I'm gonna be busy with shooting, " Yixing said not really checking his schedule.

He just didn't want to go if he was being honest but better to say he's busy than decline. 

"Aww come on! I'll play the piano for you, " Baekhyun whined. 

"You play the piano? " Yixing asked

"Occasionally yeah, I'm average at it. But I thought it'd interest you, " Baekhyun said resting his face on his palm. 

Yixing realized Baekhyun knows more about him than he lets on. It's no secret Yixing knows how to play multiple instruments but didn't expect his designer to be interested in his career. Nevertheless he did want to watch Baekhyun play.

"Alright I'll come. Time and place? "

"Give me your number and I'll text you, "  
Baekhyun said pulling out his phone and unlocking it for Yixing to dial his number. Yixing saved it and Baekhyun took the phone from him and gave it a ring. 

"Now you have my number too! " They finish up their lunch and leave their own ways. Yixing still has many unanswered questions but thinks they're too invasive to ask Baekhyun right now, some probably even accusatory.

Yixing laughs to himself thinking about it while he travels to his next schedule.


	3. Masochism Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter but if you are uncomfortable with masochism I'd say skip this since I used a song by Tom Lehrer called Masochism Tango. You can listen to the song on here and judge if you can handle the lyrics. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/TytGOeiW0aE

On Sunday night, Yixing walks into Baekhyun's penthouse, decorated with lavish luxury furniture, paintings, statues, tower of champagne glasses, gambling tables and what not. It didn't even feel if it was his home or an apartment listing brochure, a house but not a home….was it?

Baekhyun had just said "his place", now what he meant by that is still up for discussion.

He feels a little overdressed with his all black attire and gold ornaments, yet he's thankful he didn't decide on wearing denim. A drunken girl with flushed cheeks stumbles in front of him, who he recognizes as the assistant he had met prior.

She is also well dressed with heavy makeup adorning her face and accessories to accentuate her features.

She blinks a little and has a moment of realization about who he was, then she leads him to one of the poker tables; presumably where Baekhyun is.

Baekhyun is sitting there with his reds, whites and blacks with furrowed eyebrows concentrated on his cards and his opponent's faces.

As Yixing walks up beside him, a smile blooms on his face.

"My lady luck!" He says as he pulls Yixing to sit beside him, and Yixing abides, still a little dazed at this environment.

It's so different from what he had expected, that this "game night" is anything but this was somewhat of a casino, at least that's how Yixing registers it.

" When you said game night, this is not what I had in mind, "

"Ah yeah, " Baekhyun stumbles a little, laughing nervously.

" Are you uncomfortable? We can go out if you-"

" I'm a performer Baekhyun, "

"Right, right... Just wanted to make sure, " Baekhyun says, toning down a little and getting back to his game.

Yixing watches curiously, Baekhyun getting back to his comfort zone as cards are being shuffled and moved around the table from time to time.

"Do you want to play, Yixing? " Baekhyun finally asks.

" No, I don't know how to, " Yixing answers.

"I can always teach you! " Baekhyun chimes. Yixing nods in approval as his first round of poker is dealt, and Baekhyun opts out of this round to teach Yixing.

Yixing is dealt with cards, he looks at them. Baekhyun kneels beside him, peaking at the cards.

" A 10 of clubs and an ace of clubs. You have such a good hand, " Baekhyun whispers to his ear, covering his mouth.

The flop is revealed to be a Jack of clubs, a 4 diamonds and a 2 of spades after Baekhyun raises twice. He smirks and Yixing glances at Baekhyun over and over.

The table is tense except for Baekhyun.

" Yixing you may want to knock on wood because with that luck I don't know if you'll reach home safely, "

"W-what, "

"Nothing, nothing! " Baekhyun presses his lips into a thin line and rubs at his chin.

"Raise by a $1000 " Baekhyun says. 

"What the fuck-"

Someone audibly squeals and leaves the table but gets back soon after to fold.

It's the last 2 players and the person checks. Their cards are revealed yixing with his 10 and ace of clubs while the opponent had a king and queen of Diamond.

Soon the turn and the rival is revealed to be a king of clubs and a queen of clubs.

Baekhyun laughs hysterically and tackles Yixing to a hug.

"You made my night!!! " He shouts.

People gather round to see a Royal Flush sprawled out on the table.

" With that this game night comes to an end, " Baekhyun declares to the crowd.

People start chattering loudly, making plans to leave. Others trying to finish off their game before the doors are officially closed.

Baekhyun drags Yixing to the bar.

"Order whatever. I'm paying, " Baekhyun glows as Yixing is still a little dazed from what just happened.

"I don't drink. "

"Coincidentally neither do I. "

"Now you're just lying. "

" Hahaha no, I've been teased enough by my colleagues about this. Alcohol is just bitter to my taste buds, "

"Yeah, I'm the same. I'm also a lightweight. "

"Oh! I lured you here with the promise of a performance I can't go back on that. "

Baekhyun says hoping off the chair and walking towards the stage.

Yixing hadn't noticed but there was a stage with a band and a grand piano in the middle of it with a pianist who Baekhyun chats with and they give him the center seat. He speaks into the mic-

" Ladies, gentlemen and everyone watching! Today I've witnessed something I would've never thought about to witness even once in my entire lifetime as a gambler. Seeing that I've realized maybe God is real. "

Yixing laughs in his seat. A few religious people mumble their distaste while the others reacted the same as Yixing.

" So today I'll be dedicating this song for my lovely guest Mr. Zhang Yixing. professing my love for him! "

People woo at that and Yixing stares in confusion and then feels his cheeks heat up because what the hell is Baekhyun saying.

"So throw caution to the wind, and consume me with a passionate kiss of fire. Won't you Yixing? "

A few whistles and claps and Baekhyun starts playing a very fast paced tune.

"I ache for the touch of your lips, dear

But much more for the touch of your whips, dear"

Baekhyun winks at Yixing the crowd cheering him on as peculiar as the song is.

"You can raise welts

Like nobody else

As we dance to the Masochism Tango."

Baekhyun keeps singing and soon he walks off the stage. Mic in hand and bowing to Yixing with another hand calling to him.

"Bash in my brain

And make me scream with pain

Then kick me once again

And say we'll never part"

Yixing laughs at Baekhyun's attempt to waltz with him,with a mic in hand. He doesn't remember the last time he's had this much fun. The piano continues to be played by the pianist who gets an extra mic.

"Take your cigarette from its holder

And burn your initials in my shoulder

(Oh ZYX that's pretty sexy isn't it?)

Fracture my spine

And swear that you're mine

As we dance to the Masochism Tango"

People clap and cheer as Baekhyun bows and Yixing looks around cause everything feels so surreal.

Baekhyun is not normal but at least he's not boring.

"I feel like the only appropriate reaction to this is to leave, " Baekhyun says catching his breath.

So they do, Baekhyun gets handed car keys as he leaves.

"What the hell was that? " Yixing can't stop laughing pausing at syllables.

" I did say I would perform for you, "

"What the fuck. " They both breathe heavily holding onto each other. The people inside still chatting and drinking. A few still gambling despite what Baekhyun said.

"Let's go home, " Baekhyun walks towards his car.

" You won't even ask me? "

"Oh come on, chitchat can wait. Get in the car already"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was something that made you uncomfortable in this and would like me to add warning tags please let me know in the comments.


End file.
